In motorcars and other construction assemblies flap members which are pivotally mounted about a horizontal axis and which are to be moved upwards and downwards frequently can be assisted by gas springs. The gas springs compensate for the weight of the flap member so that the user can move the flap member downwards and upwards with a minimum force.